Charlie's Gun
by FanFicWriter248
Summary: How does Mike asking Bella out again have anything to do with Charlie pulling out his gun when Edward pulls up? Find out here! One-shot, full of fluff! Fluffy Fluffy Fluffier Fluff!


_**Charlie's Gun**_

"So Bella, do you… umm… Wanna go out sometime?" Mike watched me, waiting for my answer and I sighed internally. When will he ever take the hint? I'm dating Edward, and have no interest in him whatsoever.

"Mike… I'm with Edward, remember?" I tried to sound a bit sympathetic, but the look on his face told me I had failed abysmally.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know whether you were up to it," he said, going to put an arm around my waist as we walked to lunch when a pale hand grabbed his. I turned to find my guardian angel glaring at Mike in a menacing way, his lips curled back, he was so angry he was close to snarling at the now terrified boy.

"She said no, take a hint," Edward spat, and Mike retreated over to his friends, probably to tell them about how _mean_ Edward was, how _annoying_ my incredible boyfriend was. "Are you ok?"

"Absolutely," I said, leaning into him, his arm readily supporting me as we walked to our table at the cafeteria. "How did you know we were talking?"

"Alice got a vision that he was going to make a move on you, I couldn't let him touch the love of my existence," he answered, his beautiful golden eyes staring into mine with adoration. His look made my knees buckle and I nearly fell onto the table if it weren't for Edward's steady arm around my waist.

"Stop it!" I said, annoyed by his antics as I made to stomp off, but he stopped me and chuckled. Oh, I was so sick of him dazzling me!

"What did I do this time?" he asked me, amused.

"Again with the dazzling!" I said, causing Mike to glance up at Edward and glare.

"Sorry love," he said giving me a peck on the forehead as he lead me to our table.

OoOoO

"Bella, we need to go to your house, right now," Edward said suddenly, picking up my bag and hurrying to his shiny Volvo he adored so much. I saw that his eyes were now full of worry and were slightly darker than earlier that day, but being around so many humans could have done that to him too.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what could have ended our 'study session' so suddenly.

"Mike's planning something involving Charlie," he told me, and my gut clenched in fear.

"Let's go."

OoOoO

"There you are, get away from my baby girl!" Charlie yelled at Edward as we got out the car and started walking to the house. I gasped as Edward kept going, almost unafraid of my dad.

"Dad, what's going on?" I said cautiously, he glanced at me for a second before returning to glaring at my vampire boyfriend.

"Mike gave me a call and said he caught _him_ ," he pointed viciously at Edward, "Kissing another girl! He's been cheating on you Bells!" I gasped again, but then realised that was impossible.

"No Dad, he couldn't of-"

"I would never-" Edward cut in.

"I trust him-"

"ENOUGH," Charlie said dangously, "Newton has never given me a reason to not trust him before, so why shouldn't I trust him now?" He went in and brought out his gun, obviously reacting on his fatherly insticts.

"Dad, no!" I yelled, rushing forward, but Edward pulled me back with a panicked look.

"Bella no! I don't want you getting hurt," he whispered, but Charlie heard as the vampire pushed me gently but firmly behind him, out of harms way.

"What… what are you doing Edward?" my dad asked uncertainly.

"If your going to get out the gun, then I don't want to risk Bella's life, even if it costs me my own," I knew he wasn't being truthful; I bullet wouldn't even tickle him, but this announcement of Edwards undying devotion to my safety seemed to bring Charlie out of his trance.

"Oh, so… you're not actually cheating on my Bells, are you?" he asked uncertainly, and Edward shook his head.

"I would never even consider being with anyone else," He said, stepping aside as Charlie put the gun down and hugging me tightly.

"Oh, well… I think I really need to talk to this Newton kid then…" Charlie said, but a sudden question bugged me, and I needed to know.

"Wait, Dad, when did Mike say he saw Edward again?" I asked, and Edward shifted uncertainly until he read Charlie's thoughts, in which his whole face lit up considerably.

"At the start of lunch," he told me, which confirmed my suspicions. "Why?"

"Funny, because he was asking me out at the start of lunch, after I have consistently told him I am happy with Edward," I said, and Charlie's face darkened along with Edward's.

"Doesn't that count as harassment?" my protective boyfriend asked my protective father, who nodded in agreement at this unspoken double meaning. Can we charge him for this?

"Well, I may be able to do something…" he said, before moving towards his police cruiser, "I wont be back till a little later tonight Bells, you can have Edward stay for as long as his parents let him." Edward grinned at me, knowing parental consent wouldn't be a problem.

"Nice, thanks Dad," I said to get him to go faster.

"Oh, and Bella?" he turned just as he was about to get into the car, "BE SAFE!" he laughed and Edward chuckled at my mortified face as it was suddenly attacked by a furious blush.

"You can GO now Dad!"


End file.
